rainbow siege days
by elatheoperator
Summary: ela and thermite begin a mission how will it end find out this chaper the dicord server is up peolpe here is the code p3EpsHU meet the authors and join our fun he hope to be the best clan on discord someday and all help i needed
1. Chapter 1

ela: *calls thermite*

Thermite: yeah

ela: hurry come over

Thermite: ok

ela: someone is outside

Thermite: ok

ela: he has a gun

Thermite: fuck get down

ela: shit he is downstairs now

Thermite: *pulls out 1911*

ela: he is coming up the steps!

Thermite: *puts supressor on*

ela: he is going back down

ela: *shotgun busts lock on elas room

ela: shit

Thermite: stay there

ela: mystery man: stay down slut face

ela: mystery man: where is the money if you dont tell me i will rape your ass

ela: i dont know

ela: what money

ela: mystery man: dont fuck with me bitch

ela: mystery man: ill make you wish you were dead

Thermite: *comes in door* HEY ASSHOLW

Thermite: HOLE

ela: *shoots shotgun*

ela: ahhh

ela: mystery man: get the fuck down

Thermite: *takes cover*

Thermite: *pulls out 556*

ela: mystery man 2: bitch

ela: *shoots thermites leg

Thermite: FUCk

ela: thermite!

Thermite: K

mystery man 2: takes thermites gun

Thermite: NEED BACK UP AT ELAS ROOM

ela: call your homies off

ela: or we kill her

Thermite: *pulls out* 556

ela: slowly

Thermite: *opens fire*

dont fuck with me

*shoots ela in the foot and arm*

gahhhh!

Thermite: LEAVE HER ALONE

you killed my homie

now i kill yours

*aims gun at elas head*

Thermite: A REALLY BIG FUCKING HOLE COMING RIGHT UP *blows charge* you were saying

holy shit

*gun goes off close to elas ears *

Thermite: team: GET DOWN NOW

*ela can only hear muffled things *

Thermite: DROP THE GUN

ela: *drops gun*

ela: *gun goes off shooting ela in the chest*

ela: GAHHH!

Thermite: FUCK PVT ELA IS HIT NEED MEDICAL ATTENCHION ASAP

ela: thermite?

ela: it hurts

Thermite: dont worry PVT

ela: what *ears still ringing and muffling noise*

Thermite: *gives ela shot to slow down bleeding*

ela: gahhh

ela: *breathing slows*

Thermite: CHECK ELA'S HEARING

medic: YES SIR

medic: *checks ela's hearing|*

medic: shes good sir the ringing will be gone by tomarrow morning

ela: *thinks in head... holy shit is this where it ends is this where i die?*

Thermite: PVT ELA may I speek with you privetly?

ela: yes sir

Thermite: how would you like to be part of my squad as a privet

ela: ...what

Thermite: you heard me

ela: *thinks in head holy shit i can finaly get close to him*

Thermite: hear come walk with me

ela: ..ok

Thermite: well first mission

ela: ?

Thermite: we are extracting a hostage from a strip club

ela: and let me geuss you want me to go undercover

Thermite: and you and I are going undercover to meet with a NSA agent

ela: you want me to distract them and you grab the hostage?

Thermite: are you valentering

ela: ...*blushes* yes...i mean no...?!

Thermite: well are you?

ela: ...shure why not?

Thermite: mind you this is a stealth opration after and this guy is no joker

ela: ash: *pulls thermite aside* hey bro?

Thermite: yeah

ela: take lots o pics of her for me

Thermite: Why?

ela: no reson

ela: just do it

Thermite: ok

ela: you will thank me later

ela: *walks awway

Thermite: well anyway

ela: ... what was that about

ela: ?

Thermite: nothing

ela: okkkaaaay?

Thermite: annoying little sis thats all

ela: lohh

Thermite: but anyway you are going as a stripper and I will be the bartender

ela: ...*blushes*

ela: ohh ok?

ela: *dies internaly*

ela: *thinks in head god dammit now i am gonna get embarased*

Thermite: hears your stage name zoey

ela: ...

ela: okay

ela: let me get ready

ela: ash:*walks back in and hands him a pair of slutty panties and bra* take lots of videos with her on the pole in this

Thermite: O_o what is wrong with you

ela: ash: i just want masterbaiting material

Thermite: she is a privet of my squad

ash: im joking

ash: but do take the videos you will thank me later

ash:*winks and walks out* have fun helping her get dressed

Thermite: weird thing she is blushing

Thermite: *drags ash back in for a quick chat*

ash: what the hell?

Thermite: weird thing she is blushing

ash: O_O ya know what that means right?

Thermite: she has been blushing around me and about the mission

ash: holy fuck *raises and lowers eyebrows* she has a crush on you

Thermite: Im guessing nervs

ash: no she is just blushing at the thought of you seeing her in slutty clothes

ela: *ela overhears conversation after sneakily grabbing the slutty clothes

Thermite: well if she is embaressed then idk what to do

ash: confront her she will break

ash: she breaks easy for guys she likes

Thermite: well heres the problem she aint the only one IQ does it to and hibana and valk

Thermite: so what am I posted to do

ash: well i geuss you have to choose one or none

Thermite: ok

Thermite: ok

Thermite: well I have a good idea for that

ela: ...ummm thermite arent you supposed to be getting ready?

Thermite: yeah

Thermite: but im talking to ash

ela: then why am i the only one ready

Thermite: im getting in the changing room now jeez

Thermite: *pulls of shirt*

ela: *blushes while secretly peeking at him changing*

Thermite: *turns around and sees ela peeking*

ela: ...

ela: ummm...hi?

Thermite: what the hell why are you watching me get changed

ela: ...

Thermite: what

ela: nothing

ela: ...

ela: *hides behind curtin*

ela: *peeks back at him when he is looking awway and sees his penis*

ela: *thinks in head holy shit*

ela: *sneakily walks in and hides behind dressing paper wall*

ela: *sneakily walks in and hides behind dressing paper wall*

ela: *pulls down slutty panties and rubs herself*

Thermite: Ela i know you're behind there I can see your shadow

ela: ...

ela: *thinks shit stay qiut and he will go awway

Thermite: plus I can see you rubbing yourself

ela: ...*blushes*

ela: *thinks in head fuck fuckfuckedy fuck fuck fuck*

Thermite: plus im playing mind games with you

ela: ...

ela: ...umm...?

Thermite: I sat in a room with the CIA

ela: ..whaaa?

Thermite: I know you have a crush on me

ela: ...

ela: ...no...i dont..

Thermite: you lie

ela: ...no...im not

Thermite: I can tell

Thermite: you're blushing

ela: no

ela: im not...

Thermite: just come on out

ela: .no...

Thermite: I dont mind im done changing lets go

ela: ...im not gonna cause you will see me...naked*looks ashamed*

Thermite: no I wont im not even looking

ela: *peeks out*

ela: *yes you are*

ela: *i see your eyes*

ela: *pulls panties up*

Thermite: no im not eyes are completely closed

ela: dont tell anyone about this please?

Thermite: I wont plus you aint the first one anyway

ela: ...wh..what?

Thermite: you're not the first girl to see me with no shirt

Thermite: and no pants

ela: ...

Thermite: only in underware

Thermite: so its fine

ela: *thinks in head fuck that means he has a girlfreind or some shit*

Thermite: first girl I caught was IQ

ela: ..*giggles*

ela: IQ saw you like that?

Thermite: I can tell she has a crush on me as we;;

Thermite: yeah when I was recruite just like you

ela: *cuntinues blushing* i... dont have a crush on ...you

Thermite: yes you do ela you are blushing hard

ela: ...am not

Thermite: know what for get it lets get going

ela: *thinks in head did i really just say a childs exuse for that?*

ela: i dont like you like that

ela: *thinks in head bullshit*

Thermite: like what

ela: ...i dont see you like IQ and the other girls do

ela: i see something els

Thermite: well she does I dont she is the one who has a crush on me

ela: ...so do...*thinks in head no i cant say it no im not gonna say it*

Thermite: but after this im promting you to captine

ela: ..what?

Thermite: welcome to team rainbow

ela: ~~~*during the heist*~~~

ela: ok so what the plan

Thermite: the DJ will call you out next I'll be serving drinks

Thermite: to the coustomers

ela: ...

ela: wait

ela: i have to dance

ela: ...

Thermite: yeah pretty much

ela: ok...

Thermite: what dont know how to dance

Thermite: ?

ela: i know how

ela: i just never have done it infront of anyone

Thermite: nerves isnt it

Thermite: know the feeling

ela: *thinsk in head fucck now he knows i know how to pole dance fuck*

ela: ok lets mov

ela: *on radio* boss?

Thermite: yeah

ela: someone is asking for a lap dance and a suck from me

Thermite: hmmmmm what does he look like

ela: *on radio* male black and he has the targets mark

ela: *on radio* i think the target wants me to suck him and lap dance on him

Thermite: thats the NSA agent who has a stripper hostage

ela: *on radio* what do i do?

ela: *on radio* i say ok or no

Thermite: wait for my signal

ela: *on radio*i cant

Thermite: 3.2.1 say ok

ela: *on radio* now the stripclub boss is wanting me to do it

ela: ok

Thermite: do you have the target ela?

ela: *taken to a privat booth with the "target" and the hostage is there waiting with a technine

ela: shit

Thermite: got it over and out

ela: *elas radio get taken*

Thermite: fuck she got compermised

target: hmmm stripper with phone?

ela: yes why cant i have one?

Thermite: welp time to go save her

target: hmm ok *crushes phone

Thermite: *busts open door

Thermite: well hello there

Thermite: can we talk person to person

ela: target: ok

Thermite: im unarmed

Thermite: dont worry

target: now we can talk while she give me a bj

ela: ...

Thermite: ok now im just here to talk so there was now reson to crush her phone

ela: *looks at thermite with eyes saying dont risk it*

target: *pulls out black dick* start sucking you whore

ela: nahhh

ela: *pulls out gun and shoots his dick off*

ela: i rather do that

ela: *shoots hostage in the arm*

ela: *making her drop her gun*

Thermite: bad choice

ela: ?

Thermite: *calls team* alright boys move in

ela: that felt pretty good

Thermite: FBI FBI GET DOWN NOW

Thermite: FBI FBI GET DOWN NOW

ela: *stands up*

ela: shit

Thermite: ha you're out numbered

target: that cunt shot my dick off

ela: carful with your words or ill shoot more that your dick

Thermite: men escort ela and the hostage out

target: *covers balls with hands*

target: can i get my penis back

Thermite: yes

ela: target: thanks

Thermite: men bring the target to

Thermite: **yes sir


	2. Chapter 2

~~~*chapter two*~~~

~~~*we start in the middle of an argument*~~~

Thermite: I know you fucked pulse last night at his place

ash: what no eewwwww

ash: why would you think that?

Thermite: plus he has a crush on tou

ash: we just had dinner

Thermite: you

Thermite: ssuurree

ash: nothing went in as of yet

ash: now you and ela tho

Thermite: ash you are such a slut

ash: ohh i forgot to tell you

ash: val and cav have quit the turnoment

Thermite: why

ash: i donno

ash: i saw cav with a guy

Thermite: oh

ash: and val druling over fuze

Thermite: really who?

ash: i donno never seen him

Thermite: fine then it will be IQ and hibana and ela

ash: so its just IQ and ela now fighing right?

ash: ohh she left it too

Thermite: oh

Thermite: k then yeah the its just IQ and ela

ash: she a big ass lesbo

Thermite: *cough cough* slut

ash: fuck you

ash: cunt

Thermite: I know you fucked pulse

Thermite: dont lie

ash: i have not fucked him... yet!

Thermite: STILL YOU ARE DEBATING FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND

ash: AND YOU FUCKED MY BEST FREIND YOU CUNT

Thermite: PLUS I FUCKED IQ THE OHTER DAY AFTER MY MISSION WITH ELA

ash: SO YOU FUCKED BOTH OF MY BEST FREINDS YOU FUCKING MAN WHORE

ash: I HOPE THEY BOTH LEAVE THE FIGHT

Thermite: IQ WAS HORNY AF

ash: I DONT CARE

ash: YOU RE STILL A MAN WHORE

Thermite: PLUS THEY BOTH HAVE CRUSH ON ME SO WHAT AM I POSED TO DO BESIDES THE TORMENT

Thermite: PLUS YOU AND IQ HELPED ME THROUGH MY BREAK UP WITH SARAH

ash: YOU DONT MAKE THEM FIGHT TO TAKE ONE AND LET THE OTHER KOVE ON OR JUST IGNORE THE FACK THEY HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU

Thermite: I TRY TO

ash: then what do you call ela laying in your bed and IQ still wanting you

Thermite: REMEMBER I WAS GOING TO COMIMIT SUICIDE AFTER SARAH LEFT ME

ash: YOU ARE TURNING OUT TO BE JUST LIKE DAD

Thermite: OH SAYS THE ONE WHO GOT RAPED

ash: REMEMBER HOW DAD NEVER DATED ONE LADY HE ALWASE WANTED MORE

ash: YOU ARE JUST LIKE HIM AND YOU NEED TO FUCKING STOP!

Thermite: YEAH SO IM NOT LIKE HIM

Thermite: IM NOT ALWAYS ABOUT SEX UNLIKE YOU

ash: IM NOT ETHER

*ela walks out from the doorway where she stood for the past min*

ela: wil you two just shut the fucking hell up

ela: and just fucking kiss

ela: ash: eeewwwwww no

Thermite: 1. no 2. why would bring that up 3. WTF is wrong with you

ela: 1 nothing is wrong with me and 2 i was joking

Thermite: but she is debating fucking my best friend

Thermite: aka pulse

Thermite: plus she called me a man whore

Thermite: soooooooooooo blame ash

ela: and you fucked all of her freinds

ela: sooo you guys are even

*ash gets called by IQ*

ash: hello?

IQ: hey

ash: whats up

IQ: im dont with this shit

ash:?

IQ: someone asked me out

ash: what the fuck

IQ: i know right

IQ: tell thermite if he found someone then thats fine im done ima go fuck the guy who asked me out

ash: ok

*IQ hangs up*

ash: she found someone els

Thermite: So ive heard

ash: soooo that means ela won by default

Thermite: nope

ash: what do you mean nope?

ash: she is the only one left falling for you

Thermite: um lets just say mira wanted to

Thermite: um take IQ's place

ash: you are fucking with me right

Thermite: no

Thermite: its true

ash: so your gonna fuck my only virgin freind left

Thermite: sure hope not

Thermite: ok last time I caught you fucking fuze

ash: fuckit

ash: do what you want

ash: ill just go fuck pulse

ash: bye!

*ash flips off thermite while she walks out*

Thermite: FUCK YOU TO WHORE

ela: ...im not goig to

Thermite: not you ela ash

ela: i know im still not going to

Thermite: even tho we fucked last night

ela: im not going to fight just for someone to loose i rather them just have you instead of fighting for you

Thermite: now wheres the fun in that

ela: the fun it it is not being sad for loosing someone you wanted and i dont want me or her to loose

ela: i rather you just pick who you want and let the otherone go and move on its like ash said its no fun when you loose

Thermite: you guys are doing it in the traing room at base so you guys are useing airsoft guns

ela: im still not going to do it

ela: im sorry but im not

ela: i think i should just go to let you choose

Thermite: well I cant do that

Thermite: how about me and fuze fight for you insted

ela: you need to dont worry if you pick her ill move on and if you pick me she will move on just pick who you think will be best for you

ela: ill see you later

ela: *walks out of thermites room*

Thermite: *thinks in head ffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkkk hm I guess I did fuck ela so why not her*

Thermite: ela

ela: ...?

ela: yea whats up?

Thermite: I choose you to be my GF

ela: ...

ela: *blushes* wh...what?

ela: but what about spending time with her to see if you like her?

Thermite: I have she isnt that fun

ela: wow

Thermite: unlike you where you because you are always welcome to try new things

Thermite: I like that in a girl

ela: *thermite and ela hear heavy moaning and grunting coming from the next room over

ela: ?

ela: what the fuck is that?

ela: wait it sounds like us

ela: ...

Thermite: who would that be

ela: fucking pulse

Thermite: ASH

ela: i bet he was recording us

ela: cause that sounds exactly like us

ela: ...

Thermite: I bet ash put him up to it

ela: how much ya wanna bet pulse is jerking over ashes face right now

Thermite: $100

ela: ok

Thermite: *knocks on door*

*ela and thermite open the door to see that pulse is jerking over ashes face

ela: ill take that 100 now

Thermite: ASH WTF

ela: ash: fuck

Thermite: *gives $100 to ela*

ela: *ash jumps out the open window and runs out

ela: well shiit

Thermite: *chases after her*

Thermite: ASH GET YOU SLUTTY ASS BACK HERE

ash: fuck you cunt

Thermite: *tazes ash*

ash: well shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaatttt

Thermite: gotcha

Thermite: *drags ash home*

fuck you

Thermite: well I caught you fucking my best friend

ash: well you were fucking my freinds

Thermite: acttualy make that 2 of my best friends

ash: atleast he cam in me and covered my face and ass with his jizz

Thermite: because I caught you fucking blackbeard

ela: so

Thermite: which is my other best friend

ash: he was drunk i was drunk

ash: he filled me with his jizz

Thermite: ...

ash: and cam on my face

ash: it was a fun night

Thermite: ASH YOU BETTER NOT BE PREGNAT NOW

*ela runs over*

ash: im not shure if i am or not

ash: pulse literaly just got done fucking me

Thermite: acttualy I have no room to talk

ash: and no sperm came out of my pussy

Thermite: in that matter

ash: ohh yea thats right

ash: you better have not gotten ela pregnant

Thermite: because I got a diffrent girl by accdent

ash: cause i saw no condom in the trash or anywhere and she was not on the pill

ela: ...

Thermite: dont worry its not ela

ela: we didnt use a condom tho

Thermite: jesus calm down

ela: im confused?

Thermite: ummmmmmmmmm yeah

Thermite: we didnt but at least I didnt cum inside you

ela: yes you did

ela: remember you freaked out

Thermite: O_O

Thermite: fuck this shit im out

ela: do you not remember last night that much?

*ela runsn after thermite who has ash in tow*

ela: might wanna drop ash

Thermite: oh

Thermite: *drops ash*

ash: welp there goes my fun day

ash: i was just dragged

*ela tacles thermite*

ela: hey you

Thermite: what

ela: i got you

*ela straddles thermite*

ela: he are going to talk

ela: we

Thermite: about what?

Thermite: *looks worryed

Thermite: *

ela: the reson you ran

ela: about the sex last night

ela: we can talk at home if you want

Thermite: please dont tell me you're pregnat

ela: dont worry

ela: i dont know yet

ela: i have to wait atleast 2 more days to find out

Thermite: O_O

ela: im pretty shure im not

Thermite: *starts shaking*

ela: *pulls thermite up and walks him back to the apartment*

ela: youll be fine

ela: ~~~*2 days later*~~~

ela: hey thermite come here im in the bathroom

Thermite: ok *looks worried*

ela: look

Thermite: O_O

ela: *shows pregnancy test*

ela: dont run\

ela: just sit

ela: please

Thermite: *thanks in head ffffffuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk*

ela: hey geuss what

ela: im not really pregnant

ela: that was IQs test

Thermite: O_O

ela: this one is mine *show pregnany test with 1 line*

ela: im not pregnant

Thermite: oh thank god

ela: and you have been pranked

Thermite: but that means

Thermite: O_O

Thermite: fuck

ela: yep IQ was faking it too

ela: it was a fake

Thermite: dont scare me like that

ela: i just made the IQ thing up

ela: *hugs thermite*

ela: its fine and its good

Thermite: good

ela: that means i dont have to get an abortion or have a baby

Thermite: good because that would suck so hard

ela: yes it would

Thermite: *knock on door*

ela: go

ela: awnser it

Thermite: I wonder who that would be

Thermite: sarah:hey Jordan remember me

Thermite: um hey sarah

sarah: god

sarah: can i come in?

Thermite: sure

sarah: ok thanks

Thermite: please sit

sarah: wait why is there a bunch of panties on the couch

Thermite: O_O

*ela is standing in the bedroom doorway*

Thermite: must be ashs

ela: hey jordan who is this

sarah: ...?

sarah: who the fuck are you

ela: im ela

Thermite: oh um this is sarah my ex

sarah: what do you mean ex

sarah: we never broke up

Thermite: ela sarah,sarah ela

Thermite: yes we did

sarah: and ash dont wear black lace

sarah: she wears pink and blue lace

Thermite: ok fine there ela's

sarah: why are they on OUR couch

Thermite: OUR YOU MEAN MINE WHORE

sarah: DONT YOU FUCKING START THIS AGAIN

Thermite: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME TO BE WITH GLAZ

Thermite: ela please step outside

sarah: YOU SAID 2 YEARS AGO THAT WE WOULD GET BACK TOGETHER IN 2 YEARS WELL GEUSS WHAT ITS BEEN 2 FUCKING YEARS

ela: ...

ela: O_O

Thermite: I NEVER SAID THAT

sarah: OHH YES YOU DID

Thermite: I DID NOT

*ela hides in the bedroom*

sarah: YES YOU FUCKING DID YOU LIAR

sarah: I HAVE THE FUCKING VOICE RECORDING TO PROVE IT

Thermite: YOU DID WHAT

sarah: I RECORDED YOU SAYING IT CAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD DENY IT

Thermite: *slaps sarah across the face* THAT IS A FAKE

*sarah turns the voice playback on and it plays what sarah said*

Thermite: OH YOU FUCKING BITCH

past thermite: i swear to god on my death that i will be with you i just am leaving for 2 years

Thermite: I BET YOU ARE DOING DRUGS STILL TO

past sarah: ok

sarah: I AM NOT DOING DRUGS STILL

ela: i can smell the weed from here

Thermite: WELP THAT PROVES IT

Thermite: YOU ARE

sarah: i dont have a car you took it remember

Thermite: OH AND i FUCKING BURNED IT

sarah: can we talk like normal people

Thermite: fine

sarah; i know i was being a bitch and doing drugs but i still love you

Thermite: well i dont

Thermite: I have some else

sarah: and you said that after 2 years we could be together again

Thermite: and im not telling you who

*sarah pulls out gun and points it at her head*

sarah: then you wont stop me from doing this then huh?

Thermite: sarah put the gun down we can talk this out

sarah: no we cant

Thermite: *reaches for 1911*

Thermite: *shoots sarah in hand*

*ela runs in and graps gun out of her hand while doing a kickass roll*

ela: no ya dont

Thermite: welp that works to

sarah: hey you fucking boyfreind stealing bitch

ela: fuck you

Thermite: *pulls out 1911 just in case*

sarah: fine

sarah: fuck it

sarah: i dope you are happy you fucking cunt

Thermite: if you have a cyinde tooth I will make sure you take it out

*sarah walks out the door while throwing somthing at ela*

ela: the fuck is this?

*ela opens the box*

ela: ...*blushes*

Thermite: what

Thermite: O_O

ela: *shows pics of thermite and ela having sex and a note

Thermite: what does the note say

*the nore reads* i saw you you fucking cheater and i know about her i will have you be my love tho

ela: ...

Thermite: welp she went ape shit

ela: *box makes a beeping sound like a bomb*

ela: ...

ela: ummm

Thermite: FUCK

ela: boxes cant beep

Thermite: BOMB

ela: the box is glued to my hand

ela: SHITTT

Thermite: GIVE ME THE BOX NOW

ela: I CANT

ela: IT WONT COME OFF

*metal bars wrap around elas hand

ela: shit

Thermite: *YANKS OF BOX OFF OF ELAS HAND*

ela: OWWW

*bomb doesnt come off of elas hand*

Thermite: SHIT

*thermite disarms bomb*

ela: shit now we need to get it off my hand

ela: *metal bar keep tightening slowly*

ela: oww oww oww oww that shit hurts

ela: *metal bar starts heating up*

Thermite is now Online.

ela: owww

Thermite: *grinds on bars*

ela: its buring

Thermite: wait theres a passcode

Thermite: let me see

ela: *the pass word is true love

Thermite: wait

Thermite: *types in passcode*

Thermite: IT WORKED

*bars retract*

Thermite: ha

ela: shit

ela: i think it broke my wrist

Thermite: here let me get you banages

ela: nevermind

ela: its not broken

ela: i can move it

Thermite: *banages ela's hands*

Thermite: hand

Thermite: better?

ela: not really

ela: it will feel better when that cunt is behind bars

~~~*end chaper 2*~~~


	3. Chapter 3

ela: ~~~*chapter three*~~~

ela: ~~~*morning 20 days later*~~~

Thermite: ela can I tell you something

*ela sits up in bed*

ela: shure

Thermite: did I ever tell you about a secret military I was part of before team rainbow

Thermite: and the FBI

ela: no you have not

Thermite: I was part of a secret miliary called ghost

ela: cool

Thermite: baicly we were marines navy seals and JSOC

ela: ohh

Thermite: what we did was we were tasked to take down a russian genral and berucrat for Vladmier Putan himself

Thermite: and we were american how cazy is that

ela: wow

Thermite: well anyway after that

Thermite: I joined the FBI

Thermite: now team rainbow

ela: cool

Thermite: but I was a PVT in a squad when I joined

ela: i got into navy seal team 2

Thermite: nice

Thermite: do you know a guy named bishop by any chance?

ela: then join here

Thermite: cool

ela: before i was a delta operator in desert storm i wored with seal team

Thermite: I hear your sis is joing team rainbow soon

ela: yep

ela: she is s.w.a.t

Thermite: so hyped to meet her

Thermite: no kidding

ela: i havent seen her in 2 years

Thermite: jeez never talk to her

ela: she was swat team 8

Thermite: wow

ela: i tal to her alot but havent seen her in person in 2 years

ela: talk

Thermite: well I heard she is the Polish specal forces soon

ela: she was

Thermite: oh

Thermite: what happend

ela: then when she got tired of it imagrated to new york

ela: and became swat

Thermite: oh

Thermite: dam

ela: yep

Thermite: well

ela: she did not really like poland

Thermite: I was staioned in NYC for 2 years as a FBI agent

ela: wow

ela: you had to have met before

Thermite: met who?

ela: my sis

Thermite: oh

Thermite: yeah I think we have

Thermite: zophia is her name right?

ela: yep

Thermite: yeah we have met

ela: i call her zophi tho

ela: she would kill me if she knew i was dating someone

Thermite: me and her were partners me and her were tasked to take out the old FBI director

ela: ohh

ela: swat and fbi taking out corupt director

Thermite: well she was still part of GROM

Thermite: by then

ela: ohh

ela: my older sis was a very hardend vet when she was in GROM

Thermite: but unforernly she was captured by 2 other coruped agents

Thermite: back then

ela: wow

ela: wait she told me about that

Thermite: so I had to go save her ass

Thermite: which I did

ela: and she also told m the hottest guy in the world came and saved her

Thermite: which is me

ela: i was joking she did not say that she said that a guy saved her

ela: i was joking she did not say that she said that a guy saved her

Thermite is now Online.

Thermite: hey did I ever tell you that me and your our like BFFS

ela: really?

Thermite: yeah she helped me with a awsome mission

Thermite: when I was ghost

ela: cool

Thermite: a

Thermite: so yeah

ela: wow

Thermite: yeah I save her ass and she saved mine

ela: *grabs him and pulls him onto the bed*

ela: hey you

Thermite: oh wanna get kinky

ela: maybe

Thermite: *kisses ela*

ela: *kisses thermite back*

ela: you can be ontop this time*wink*

Thermite: *phone rings*

ela: aww

Thermite: oh hang on that would be ash i think at least

Thermite: ?

pulse: hey bro

Thermite: its pulse

Thermite: what

pulse: we have a big problemo

Thermite: what is it

pulse: sooo

pulse: dont get mad but...]

pulse: ash is pregnant

Thermite: SON OF A BITCH

pulse: i said dont get mad

pulse: and aperently im the father

Thermite: FUck you

pulse: bro look im sorry and i want her to get it aborted but she dont please im calling you because i want you to talk some sence into her

Thermite: LISTEN HEAR FUCKER TAKE MY SISTER DOWN TO A ABORION PLACE TOMMAROW MORNING

pulse: she wont let me even take her anywhere

Thermite: OTHERWISE I WILL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN

pulse: she wont let me even take her anywhere

Thermite: OTHERWISE I WILL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN

pulse: she wants to keep the baby and i dont

Thermite: ok then I cant get mad at you for that

pulse: i need to or ela to talk her inot getting an abortion

pulse: cause she wont listen to me

Thermite: well im kinda busy with something so can I call you back later?

pulse: shure just dont get too kinky with ela

Thermite: no promises

pulse: by that i mean wear a condom

Thermite: ok

Thermite: *hangs up*

Thermite: welp ash is pregnat

ela: ...

ela: ok?

ela: soo what

ela: if she wants it let her have it

Thermite: and its hers and pulses

ela: cool

Thermite: well the problem is pulse dosent

ela: ohh

Thermite: ash does and he wants me or you to talks sence into her

ela: k

*ash calls ela*

ela: hello?

ash: hey

ela: whats up

ash: im getting a abortion I changed my mind Im not ready to have a baby

ela: pulse told me and your brother you are pregnant

ela: ooo

ela: you are?

Thermite: no she isnt

ela: thermite shutup

ela: or no kinky shit

Thermite: just telling thats all

ela: ok

Thermite: fine ill be quiet

*ash hangs up*

ela: ...?!

ela: wtf?

ela: just calls me tells me and hangs up?

ela: ok thermite back to what we are doing

Thermite: yeah

Thermite: ok now where were we

Thermite: oh right

ela: you were kissing me

Thermite: *kisses ela*

Thermite: look what I got this time

ela: ...?

Thermite: *pulls out comdom*

ela: ohh

Thermite: just in case

ela: look what i have

Thermite: oh O_O

ela: *pulls out kinky set of cuffs

ela: ash gave em to me

Thermite: she has alot of kinky shit in her room to dildos and ect

ela: yep i know

Thermite: is it true

ela: i was one of the subjects she used em on

Thermite: that you and her fucked with a dildo?

ela: yep back in highschool we were dating

Thermite: O_O

ela: ..what?

Thermite: you guys used to be lesbians

Thermite: ?

ela: ...yes?

Thermite: *shocked* WTF

ela: hey i was a stupid girl backthen

Thermite: ok

ela: *thinks in head i hope he dont ask for anal*

Thermite: well me and your sister fucked once or twice

ela: O_O

ela: ...

ela: ...

ela: ...

Thermite: *thinks in head WHY DID I SAY THAT*

ela: *thinks in head... ela exe. rebooting*

ela: ?

Thermite: um yeah this got awkward quick didnt ela

ela: *thinks in head ela .exe reboot failed use of simple words req*

ela: ...?

ela: *stunned

Thermite: yeah I forgot to tell you that

ela: ...

Thermite: sorry

ela: u...

ela: ...

ela: huh?

ela: *faints from being 2 triggered

Thermite: *thanks in head welp she wasnt ready for that*

ela: *thinks rebooting*

ela: *thinks reboot success*

ela: *opens eyes*

ela: ?

ela: what time is it?

Thermite: um midnight

ela: ohhh

ela: why do i fe...

ela: *thinks holy shit now i remember*

ela: ...

Thermite: yeah i can explain myself on that one

ela: *thinks in head why the fuck am i turned on by that*

ela: ...

Thermite: trust me long story

ela: ok?

~~~*to be continued*~~~


End file.
